starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Асока Тано
|Дата рождения= 36 ДБЯ }} |Место рождения=Шили }} |СкрытьФ= |Раса=Тогрута }} |Пол=Женский |Рост=1,61 метра }}, позже 1,7 метра }} |Вес=54 кг. |Цвет волос=нет |Цвет глаз=Серо-голубые |Цвет лица=Оранжевый |СкрытьП= |Эпоха=Становление Империи |Принадлежность=*Орден джедаев * Галактическая Республика |Учителя=Энакин Скайуокер }} Асока Тано ( ), прозванная Энакином Скайуокером Шпилькой ( ) — тогрута, ставшая падаваном Энакина Скайуокера. Асока участвовала в разгроме сепаратистов на Кристофсисе, пережила короткое столкновение с тёмным джедаем Асажж Вентресс во время сражения на планете Тет. Также Асока помогала Энакину в его миссии по спасению сына Джаббы Хатта, ставшей гарантией мира между Республикой и Хаттами. В результате обучения в Храме джедаев и опыта, полученного во время Войн клонов, Асока поняла, что действовать согласно приказам и инструкциям недостаточно, и в некоторых ситуациях для решения проблемы здоровое безрассудство просто незаменимо. По всей видимости, на становление характера Асоки повлияло её общение с импульсивным Энакином и уравновешенным Оби-Ваном. Позднее, около 20 ДБЯ, она ушла из Ордена джедаев после того, как её сначала признали виновной в теракте в Храме джедаев, а затем оправдали, выяснив, что настоящей виновницей была Бэррисс Оффи. Биография Юность left|thumb|Юная Асока встречает [[Пло Куна|240px]] В 32 ДБЯ мастер-джедай Пло Кун встретил юную Асоку во время выполнения задания на планете Шили. После завершения миссии он взял девочку-тогруту с собой в Храм. Асока считала Куна самым близким другом и была благодарна ему за обнаружение её чувствительности к Силе и предоставление ей возможности обучаться искусству джедаев. Асока и её будущий учитель Энакин Скайуокер начали обучение практически одновременно, однако очевидно, что до событий Войн Клонов они не встречались, так как Энакин сразу стал падаваном, миновав стадию юнлинга. Войны клонов (22 ДБЯ — 19 ДБЯ) Битва на Кристофсисе Гранд-мастер Йода присвоил Асоке ранг падавана ранее, чем это происходило обычно, и назначил её ученицей Энакина в надежде, что это сделает Скайуокера более ответственным. Совет джедаев решил, что независимость девушки поможет её наставнику научиться преданности. Асока отправилась на Кристофсис, надеясь помочь Энакину в предстоящей битве, а также передать ему дальнейшие инструкции. И хотя ранее предполагалось, что юная тогрута станет новым учеником Оби-Вана Кеноби, она доказала, что предназначена Скайуокеру. Во время битвы генерал Конфедерации Ворм Лоафсом решил выдвинуть в арьергард прикрытую щитом армию дроидов, отказавшись от использования артиллерии. Учитель и ученица решили выяснить, есть ли возможность преодолеть силовое поле и отключить его генератор. Они спрятались за ящиками, пропустили патруль и пробрались внутрь… но встретили дроидеку. thumb|На КристофсисеАсока была полна желания драться, но Энакин скомандовал ей бежать. Затем он приказал остановиться, и джедаи слаженно ударили по катящейся мимо них дройдеке. Когда они обнаружили генератор, Асока случайно задела несколько датчиков, известивших ближайших охранников об их присутствии. В результате Энакину пришлось отвлекать дроидов на себя, пока его ученица устанавливала взрывчатку. Увидев, что её учителя окружают, Асока обрушила стену ударом Силы, и дроиды были завалены обломками. После этого Асока активировала взрывчатку, уничтожив генератор и позволив республиканской артиллерии покончить с противником. Несмотря на их непохожесть, а вернее, как раз похожесть друг на друга — независимый нрав и явное «озорство», учитель и его ученица быстро пришли к взаимопониманию, заставив магистра Йоду гадать, сумела ли ответственность за падавана урезонить крутой нрав Энакина или же он просто принял это как очередную ношу. Битва на Тете thumb|Тано сражается с Асажж Вентресс на ТетеПосле Кристофсиса учитель и его ученица получили задание разыскать похищенного сына Джаббы Хатта — Ротту. Его освобождение могло способствовать заключению соглашения с гангстерами о торговых маршрутах через Внешние Миры. Ротта находился в монастыре на одной из горных вершин планеты Тет, занятом крупными силами механической армии КНС. Поскольку высадить десант на территории монастыря не представлялось возможным, Асока, Скайуокер и отряд республиканских солдат высадились в джунглях у подножия горы и предприняли восхождение по отвесному склону под интенсивным огнём противника. При этом Энакин и Асока заключили пари о том, кто первым достигнет вершины. Во время восхождения Асока поднялась на кабину АТ-ТЕ, защищала шагоход от огня B2 и дроидов-пауков DSD1 и едва не погибла во время воздушной атаки звена из четырех платформ STAP. Когда атака на монастырь была отбита, джедаи обнаружили внутри дроида-референта 4А-7, который сообщил им, что ребенка хаттов держат в подземельях. После допроса нескольких дроидов Энакин и Асока нашли Ротту. Как оказалось, он был совсем ещё малышом. К сожалению, в то время, как учитель и ученица пытались «упаковать» в рюкзак Ротту, получившего от тогруты кличку «вонючка», 4А-7, оказавшийся слугой Асажж Вентресс, снимал все их действия на камеру. Записи были отосланы графу Дуку, чтобы тот смог убедить Джаббу в том, что похищение его сына организовано джедаями. Имея у себя «на хвосте» армию дроидов, посланных «спасти» больного Ротту, Энакин и Асока были вынуждены искать другой путь, чтобы покинуть планету. Корабль, посланный за ними, оказался подбит. Асока сражалась с Асажж Вентресс, пока Энакин разыскивал подходящий транспорт. Потом Скайуокер подобрал тогруту на местной огромной стрекозе. Вскоре джедаи обнаружили корабль с 4А-7 на борту. Но, когда из судна вышел отряд боевых дроидов, стало понятно, что 4А — шпион. В результате короткой схватки корабль был реквизирован. Джедаи попытались достигнуть «Духа Республики», но ангар, куда они пытались приземлиться, был уничтожен. Не имея других альтернатив, герои вынуждены были отправиться на Татуин на старом грузовом судне. Во время полета Асока смогла вылечить Ротту. Дуэль на Татуине thumb|left|Тано сражается с тремя магнастражами На подлёте к Татуину корабль «Сумерки» был подбит магнастражами, но джедаям удалось уцелеть. Им пришлось пересечь море Дюн, чтобы достичь дворца Джаббы. Во время перехода по пустыне Асока хотела узнать побольше о жизни наставника на Татуине, но тот отказался отвечать на расспросы. Джедаи почувствовали: по пути их может ожидать ловушка - и решили разделиться, причем тогрута взяла Ротту с собой. Энакин столкнулся с графом Дуку, а Асока была вынуждена в одиночку сражаться с тремя магнастражами. С трудом, но она смогла одолеть своих противников и доставить малыша его отцу, пока Джабба, уверенный, что его сына похитили республиканцы, не убил Скайуокера. Впрочем, хатт не поверил джедаям и приказал убить их. К счастью, в этот момент включилась голограмма, на которой сенатор Амидала предъявила доказательства, что в похищении Ротты виновен дядя Джаббы, Зиро. Узнав об этом, хатт согласился подписать договор о свободном проходе кораблей Республики через миры Внешнего кольца с условием, что граф Дуку будет отдан под суд. Битва на Гвори После того, как на Совете джедаев была обозначена проблема превосходства сепаратистов по количеству кораблей над силами Республики, Оби-Ван Кеноби предложил нанести удар по верфям Межгалактического банковского клана. Основной целью должна была стать планета Гвори, но нехватка войск сделала невозможной масштабное наступление. Кроме того, атаку затрудняло наличие вокруг планеты поля, выжигающего всю проходящую через него органику. В результате был принят план, предложенный Скайуокером: команда диверсантов должна была отправиться на планету, будучи замороженной в карбоните, на корабле под управлением дроида. Энакин запретил Асоке участвовать в операции, но после того, как он и команда саботажников были заморожены, тогрута не без помощи Силы убедила адмирала Вуллфа Юларена в том, что Скайуокер в последний момент изменил свое решение. Прибытие корабля не прошло незамеченным для сепаратистов, он был обстрелян, но R2D2 успел сбросить карбонитовый груз и эвакуировался сам за мгновения до того, как звездолёт был уничтожен. R2 освободил Асоку из её плиты, а та в свою очередь вернула к жизни остальных членов отряда. Энакин был недоволен, что ученица ослушалась его приказа. Вскоре саботажники выяснили местонахождение сепаратистских верфей, но к тому времени связь с кружащими на орбите бомбардировщиками была потеряна. Впрочем, Асока обнаружила неподалеку коммуникационную башню. Прорвавшись внутрь, отряд связался с мастером Пло Куном и Сэси Тийном, которые отдали приказ о бомбардировке по полученным координатам. К сожалению, смотритель верфей засек переданный сигнал и послал в сторону башни несколько ракет. Отряду удалось выжить, и они решили разделиться. Несколько боевых дроидов B2 загнали Асоку в пещеру, где той пришлось умертвить большого хищного рептилоида. В это время Скайуокер и Кеноби выяснили, что на верфях Гвори трудились рабы. Они были удивлены: использование дроидов было бы гораздо более продуктивным. Позже оставшиеся в живых члены отряда были схвачены сепаратистами. В плену Энакин и Асока решили довериться друг другу, и команда приступила к осуществлению плана побега… Рабы сепаратистов восстали и решили присоединиться к отряду джедаев. К сожалению, прибывшие к месту схватки республиканские силы не разобрались в ситуации, и команда героев попала под дружественный огонь. Впрочем, инцидент вскоре был исчерпан. Освобожденным рабам было дано республиканское гражданство, и те добровольно согласились работать на республиканских верфях. Рабовладельцы Во время «переговоров» Оби-Вана Кеноби с коммандером Уггом Асока прибыла на Кирос - колонию тогрут, входящую в Конфедерацию. Вместе с наставником она занималась разминированием города и успела обезвредить все бомбы, кроме одной, установленной недалеко от спасательного корабля сепаратистов. На этой планете Асока увидела все те ужасы, что приходилось переживать её народу. Позднее они узнали, что все население планеты исчезло, но в компьютерах Угга остались записи его переговоров с системой работорговцев Зайгерия. Во время сеанса связи с Корусантом магистр Йода сообщил, что граф Дуку начал распространять слухи об уничтожении Республикой колонии тогрут на Киросе. Энакин направил корабль через гиперпространство к системе Зайгерия, а Оби-Ван в это же время поведал Асоке о том, что Скайуокер тоже когда-то был рабом, и о том, как много это задание значит для него. По прибытии на место корабль для маскировки от сепаратистских сил вошел в астероидное поле, оставшееся после столкновения планеты ШиКар с кометой. К несчастью, эта область была облюбована контрабандистами и пиратами, так как там их не могли найти республиканские силы безопасности. Между кораблем джедаев и зайгерианскими судами завязалась скоротечная битва, в результате которой Асока попала в плен. Капитан зайгерианского рабовладельческого корабля воспользовался комлинком тогруты, чтобы связаться с Энакином, но тот вместе с Оби-Ваном и Рексом уже надел скафандр и планировал спасательную операцию. Попав на борт и взяв «языка», джедаи узнали, что королева Мирадж собирается выставить пленных тогрут на продажу, в попытке вернуть Зайгерию к процветанию. Герои решили использовать Асоку для того, чтобы не дать планам зайгерианцев осуществиться. «Зловещий» Некоторое время спустя распространились слухи о новом супероружии сепаратистов, не оставившем и следа от двенадцати кораблей Республики. Мастер-джедай Пло Кун в составе отряда из трёх крейсеров отправился в систему Абрегадо, чтобы отыскать источник угрозы, в то время как флот поддержки под руководством Энакина и Асоки находился в соседней системе Бит. Пло связался с ними, но связь быстро оборвалась, так как «Зловещий» оказался поблизости от кораблей Куна. Энакин связался с Советом джедаев и рассказал им о произошедшем. Корабли Куна были разрушены, а сам джедай считался убитым. Магистр Винду приказал группе Энакина защищать караваны с беженцами, но Асока, не веря в смерть её друга, попыталась убедить Совет в необходимости поисков погибшего. В ответ тогрута услышала только упреки в импульсивности, а после сеанса связи Скайуокер выразил свое недовольство её неуместными словами. Адмирал Юларен был оставлен командующим основными силами для защиты караванов, а наставник со своей ученицей отправились «на разведку». Джедаи прибыли в систему Абрегадо, чтобы заняться поисками «Зловещего». Энакин приказал R2-D2 просканировать окружающий космос на наличие живых существ. К удивлению Асоки, Скайуокер нарушил приказ ради поисков Пло Куна. Энакин объяснил ученице, что он всегда старается искать выживших, даже если это не всегда целесообразно. Они просканировали обломки кораблей, но безрезультатно. После этого с джедаями связался Оби-Ван, приказавший им возвращаться. Энакин уже готов был повернуть назад, когда R2 засек сигнал бедствия, и поиски продолжились… С Энакином связался канцлер Палпатин, приказавший им вернуться, однако, когда они легли на обратный курс, Асока ощутила присутствие Куна поблизости. Тогрута взяла управление кораблем на себя и направила его к пропавшему джедаю. Они нашли мастера-джедая и нескольких клонов, оставшихся в живых после нападения, и приняли их на борт, оказывая раненым необходимую медицинскую помощь. Кун сообщил им, что секретное оружие сепаратистов — это ионная пушка, выводящая из строя всю электронику и оставляющая корабли без защиты. В это время «Зловещий» проходил мимо, вынудив их отключить все оборудование до того, как их обнаружат. Тем не менее сканеры «Зловещего» обнаружили медицинского дроида ТБ-2, которого забыли отключить, после чего последовал выстрел ионной пушки по кораблю. Джедаям удалось избежать уничтожения, скрывшись в гиперпространстве. Вскоре после этого Энакин решил использовать новые БТЛ-Б Y-крыл для быстрого налета на «Зловещий», приоритетной задачей которого стало уничтожение генерала Гривуса и самого корабля. Республиканская разведка доложила, что следующей целью сепаратистского супероружия станет медицинский центр на Калиде, где к тому моменту находились 60 000 раненых клонов. Пытаясь опередить Гривуса, герои были выдвинуты к цели через сектор Балльморан. Но они не рассчитывали столкнуться там со стаей нибреев. Чудом избежав смерти, ударный отряд принял участие в битве со «Зловещим». Когда стало ясно, что первоначальный план потерпит неудачу, Асока, ставшая артиллеристом на корабле Энакина, предложила сменить тактику. Руководствуясь её соображениями, Пло Кун разработал новый план атаки. Оставшиеся истребители сосредоточили огонь на одной из ионных пушек во время её перезарядки, выведя из строя правый борт «Зловещего». После этого в систему вошла группа из трех кораблей под руководством Оби-Вана Кеноби, занявшаяся преследованием корабля сепаратистов. Благодаря своим размерам, «Зловещий», даже получив серьезные повреждения, смог противостоять республиканским кораблям, и Энакин с Асокой попросили помощь у мастера-джедая Луминары Ундули. Та оказалась неспособна поддержать их, так как сама в это время вступила в схватку с сепаратистскими судами. Бой продолжался, но вскоре Асока заметила появление в системе небольшого набуанского корабля с сенатором Амидалой на борту. Её судно вскоре попало под притягивающий луч «Зловещего». Амидала попала в плен КНС. Энакин и Оби-Ван отправились спасать сенатора, а Асока осталась поддерживать корабли Пло Куна. Вскоре Скайуокер заложил в компьютер суперкорабля курс навстречу ближайшей луне, и джедаи вместе с сенатором покинули корабль. Спасательная операция После того как Республика потерпела несколько чувствительных поражений от Гривуса, отряд клонов во главе с Энакином и Асокой был направлен на планету Ботавуи. Под управлением тогруты находился флагманский корабль, а её учитель командовал звеном истребителей. Во время налета на флот Гривуса Y-крестокрыл Энакина был уничтожен. Джедая спасли, но R2-D2 пропал без вести. Асока вместе с учителем решили организовать поисковую команду для спасения дроида. Операция по розыску R2 закончилась неудачно, и ученица предложила Энакину заменить его на модель серии R3-S6. После Скайуокер получил задание обнаружить наблюдательный пост генерала Гривуса, но из-за тупости своего нового дроида оказался в ловушке. Впрочем, благодаря вмешательству Асоки и Рекса, Энакин смог спастись. thumb|left|Схватка с Гривусом Всё ещё разыскивающие пропавшего R2-D2, Асока и Энакин получили сигнал со станции Скайтоп, который, как они считали, был послан его пропавшим дроидом. Прибыв на место, Скайуокер и тогрута разделились. Асока с небольшим отрядом клонов должна была установить заряды, чтобы взорвать реакторы станции, а Энакин в это время занялся поисками R2. Тогруте пришлось лицом к лицу встретиться с генералом Гривусом, заставшим её команду врасплох. К несчастью, R3 оказался сепаратистским шпионом. Поэтому, когда Асока пыталась спрятаться от Гривуса, тот передал генералу, где укрылась тогрута. Генерал, удерживая Тано за шею, забрал её световой меч, сказав, что тот станет частью его личной коллекции. Но когда Гривус отвлекся на взрывы заложенных клонами зарядов, Асока с помощью Силы выхватила свой меч, отрубила ему левую руку и сбежала через вентиляционную шахту. Она смогла пробиться к посадочному доку и помочь учителю и клонам в бою против боевых супердроидов B2. R2 открыл шлюзы, и отряд покинул падающую на планету станцию. Захват Ганрея После миссии на станции Скайтом Асока присоединилась к команде Луминары Ундули, которой была поручена охрана наместника Торговой Федерации Нута Ганрея, захваченного на Родии. Во время допроса она угрожала пленнику, что очень не понравилось её наставнице. Когда на корабль высадился отряд супер боевых дроидов, Асока осталась охранять Ганрея, в то время как Луминара вступила в бой с нападавшими. Тогруте пришлось столкнуться с Асажж Вентресс, когда та ворвалась в камеру, чтобы спасти наместника. Тёмной джедайке удалось загнать Асоку в камеру, где держали Ганрея, и запереть её там. Но Луминара вовремя пришла на помощь, и они вместе набросились на Асажж. Капитану Аргусу, перешедшему на сторону сепаратистов, и Раттатаки удалось выкрасть Ганрея, но перемещения их корабля отслеживались республиканскими силами. Асока связалась с Энакином, который объявил ей их место встречи, после чего тогрута попрощалась с Луминарой. Захват Дуку Когда Скайуокер и Кеноби установили местонахождение Дуку, они связались с Асокой, приказав той на корабле Решительный уничтожить флот графа. После тогрута спасла их из заключения в пещере на Ванкоре. Возрождение Энакина Позже Решительный помог крейсеру Эйлы Секуры уничтожить три фрегата сепаратистов. Асока со своим учителем и взводом клонов воспользовались легким транспортом, чтобы добраться до корабля тви’леки. Но крейсер был сильно поврежден во время боя, и им пришлось бежать в пристыкованное к нему консульское судно, чтобы покинуть опасное для пребывания место. На пути они увидели огромный взрыв, и Энакин с помощью силового толчка отбросил остальных, а сам прикрыл их. Чуть позже Асока вернулась за своим учителем и отнесла его, находящегося без сознания, на корабль. Но они не успели пристыковаться к Решительному: несколько взрывов вырубили пилота, случайно запустившего гипердвигатель. Асока взяла на себя управление кораблем, но после входа в гиперпространство стало ясно, что в навигационный компьютер не был введен пункт назначения прыжка, и судно взяло курс на ближайшую звезду. Эйла приказала перезапустить энергетические системы. Асока возразила, так как это решение означало отключение систем жизнеобеспечения для Энакина, но тви’лека убедила её в том, что иначе они все погибнут. После перезапуска систем тогрута попыталась вывести корабль на орбиту звезды, но его скорость была слишком мала, и судно ждало столкновение с ближайшей планетой. Асоке удалось приземлить судно, без жертв среди пассажиров. Организовав лагерь, герои отправились искать помощь для Энакина и обнаружили на одном из ближайших деревьев табличку с вырезанной на ней надписью, что указывало на наличие на планете разумной жизни. Асока хотела остаться с учителем, но Эйла убедила её, что они должны действовать вместе. Рекс уверил джедайку, что он будет охранять Энакина, пока остальные будут искать помощь. Айла также напомнила тогруте, что Кодекс джедаев не терпит личных привязанностей. Потеряв в схватках с фауной планеты трех клонов, отряд вышел к деревне лурменов, переселившихся на планету из-за нежелания воевать. Их вождь Ти Уат Ка сначала отказывался помогать джедаям, но в конце концов согласился оказать Энакину медицинскую помощь. Сын вождя и к тому же знахарь, Уэк Ту вместе с Асокой вернулись к лагерю - как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти Энакина и Рекса от мастиффа фалонеса. В итоге Скайуокер был благополучно излечен, а Эйла намекнула тогруте, что если бы та осталась в лагере с учителем, то они вряд ли нашли бы помощь. Битва на Маридане После того, как раны Энакина зажили, они с Асокой попытались убедить пацифистов-лурменов присоединиться к Республике для защиты от сепаратистов. Во время битвы дроиды Конфедерации уничтожили генераторы щита которые Асока Тано и Энакин Скайуокер выкрали у дройдов. Силовой щит вокруг поселения был разрушен, и Уэк Ту и группа добровольцев вступили в бой, несмотря на протесты Ти Уат Ка. Лурмены использовали веревки, чтобы повалить дроидов на землю и оставляли их там, а Асока с Энакином добивали упавших. По окончании сражения Уэк Ту поблагодарил джедаев за помощь. Биологическое оружие на Набу thumb|left|Зачистка лаборатории Вместе с гунганом Пеппи Боу, Асока отправилась на поиски лаборатории доктора Нуво Винди, в которой он начал производство смертельно опасного вируса «Синий Призрак». Учёному удалось создать новый штамм вируса, который был способен распространяться не только в воде, но и воздушно-капельным путём. Проникнув в лабораторию, Асока вместе с клонами вступила в бой с дроидами, отвлекая на себя их внимание, в то время как Оби-Ван Кеноби отправился разминировать бомбы с вирусом, а Энакин спасал попавшего в плен сенатора. К сожалению, дроид-помощник Винди украл одну из колб с газом и вскрыл её. Преследуя доктора, Энакин и Оби-Ван выбрались на поверхность, а Асока осталась в лаборатории, когда вирус распространился по помещениям, заразив всех, кто был внутри. К счастью, лабораторию успели герметично изолировать, а джедаи в спешном порядке отправились на другой конец вселенной за противоядием. Даже в такой, почти безвыходной ситуации Асока сохранила присутствие духа, оптимизм и веру в учителя, которая и была вознаграждена. Продолжая бороться за свою жизнь, Асока подбадривала и помогала умирающим клонам и едва не погибла сама. Бой над Рилотом Пока Республика сражалась с сепаратистскими войсками, Асока придумала, как положить конец войне. Но во время его выполнения тогрута потеряла половину своего отряда. Республика в это время получила информацию, что родина тви’лекков, Рилот, захвачен войсками Конфедерации и отправила туда войска для проведения освободительной операции. Асока участвовала в сражении над Рилотом как лидер Синей эскадрильи. Бой в храме джедаев thumb|left|200px|Асока получает выговор от совета джедаев.Во время битвы на планете Фелуция Асока не подчинилась приказу учителя отступить перед армией дроидов, после чего получила выговор от Верховного совета джедаев и наказание в виде дежурства в Галактическом архиве. В это время наёмник Кэд Бэйн и его напарница Като Паразити, получив заказ от самого Дарта Сидиуса, попытались украсть голокрон с информацией о предрасположенных к Силе детях Галактики. Като Паразити, замаскировавшись под джедая, проникла в храм и на время устранила хранителя библиотеки - Джокасту Ню. В это время Бэйн проник по вентиляции в хранилище и забрал нужный хранитель информации. Бой над Девароном После того как Кэд Бэйн украл голокрон, на котором хранилась информация о склонных к Силе детях Галактики, Асока и её учитель отправились на поимку наёмника. Во время выполнения задания Асока была захвачена Бэйном, с её помощью он сумел заманить Энакина в ловушку и заставить открыть голокрон с помощью телекинеза. После этого Бэйн надел доспехи убитого им солдата и сумел покинуть обречённый корабль на республиканском шаттле под видом одного из раненых. Уже после приземления на крейсере Энакин заметил следы зелёной крови на палубе. Асока попыталась задержать Бэйна, но он сбил её с ног и скрылся на угнанном из ангара истребителе. Битва за Джеонозис На Джеонозисе лидер сепаратистов Поггль Меньший продолжил производство боевых дроидов, укрыв их от огня армии клонов мощными силовыми полями. Асока вместе со своим учителем прибыла на флагман генерала Кеноби с орбиты Дорина, где сражалась с флотом сепаратистов во главе эскадрильи. К битве к ним присоединились магистр Ки-Ади-Мунди и мастер Луминара Ундули со своим падаваном Бэррисс Оффи. Но высадка на планету пошла не по плану и силы джедаев были рассеяны. Транспортные корабли Оби-Вана были сбиты огнем систем планетарной обороны и, не достигнув запланированной зоны высадки, попали в плотное окружение. Ки-Ади-Мунди также был сбит и продолжил путь к позициям Кеноби пешком. Асока и Анакин входили в третью группу, высаживающуюся на планету. Пытаясь прийти на помощь своему бывшему учителю, Энакин повел свой отряд через узкое ущелье, перегороженное огромной защитной стеной. Прорываясь через эту преграду Энакин, Асока и капитан Рекс, использовав обманный маневр, забрались на скалу и зашли во фланг обороняющимся. Оказавшись наверху, Энакин и Асока истребили защищавших её дроидов, и взорвали стену, открыв отряду проход к цели. По пути они встретили отряд генерала Ки-Ади-Мунди и вместе поспешили на помощь Оби-Вану Кеноби. Объединив силы, генералы приготовились к штурму хорошо охраняемой фабрики, на которой скрывался Поггль младший. Выступая на острие атаки, Асока и Энакин прорвались за силовой щит и временно деактивировали защитные оружия, позволив Ки-Ади-Мунди ввести под щит свои шагоходы. С помощью мощный боевых машин фабрика была уничтожена, а джедаи вновь одержали верх над сепаратистами. Стоит отметить, что Ки-Ади-Мунди обставил в этом бою и Энакина и Асоку по количеству уничтоженных им дроидов. Но битва за Джеонозис только начиналась. Следующее сражение произошло за ещё одну, самую крупную фабрику Поггля. Она была укреплена, защищена силовыми щитами и построена в стратегически выгодном месте - на плато, со всех сторон окруженным глубокой пропастью. Единственным способом попасть на её территорию был энергетический мост. Асока Тано и Бэррисс Оффи были отправлены своими мастерами в качестве диверсантов. Их основной задачей было взорвать фабрику изнутри, проникнув туда через обширную сеть подземных туннелей. К сожалению, диверсия пошла не по плану. Лазутчики были обнаружены и едва не смогли реализовать план, впрочем, падаваны проявили смекалку и, захватив новый тяжело бронированый танк, производимый на фабрике, всё-таки взорвали её, погребя себя под руинами. Не желая смириться с гибелью падавана, Энакин принялся искать Асоку и сумел обнаружить место, где под завалами находился танк, внутри которого сидели замурованные обломками ученицы. Совместными с Луминарой Ундули усилиями джедаям удалось убрать с танка огромные каменные глыбы и вызволить падаванов. Этот случай показал, насколько Анакин привязался к Асоке. После случившегося падаваны были отправлены отдыхать и потому не приняли участия в захвате Поггля, скрывшегося в храме, который на поверку оказался дворцом джеонозеанской королевы, управлявшей при помощи небольших червей своими подданными. Как бы там ни было, один из лидеров сепаратистов был захвачен, а раненые клоны были вслед за падаванами доставлены на медицинский корабль, направлявшийся к мед. центру находящемуся на орбите Набу. И тут Асоке и Бэррисс пришлось столкнуться с ментальным контролем королевы джеонозеанцев. Один из зараженных солдат пронес на борт корабля червей, при помощи которых королева осуществляла управление своими рабами, и заразил всех кроме Асоки и Бэррисс. Девушки попытались взять ситуацию под контроль, но Бэррисс попала в плен и так же была заражена. В сухом остатке Асока оказалась на, фактически, вражеском корабле, несущемся через гиперпространство к медицинской базе клонов на орбите Набу. Тогрута проявила себя и смогла рискуя жизнью предупредить джедаев об опасности. Взбешенный Энакин выбил из Поггля информацию о том, как можно бороться с червями, и Асока была вынуждена включить систему охлаждения, чтобы уничтожить теплолюбивых слуг королевы. Замерзающей девушке пришлось сразиться с подчинённой королеве Бэррисс, и освободить её от ментального контроля. И Асока справилась с задачей, в очередной раз проявив себя. Потерянный меч Война сопровождалась активизацией преступников, которых сепаратисты стали использовать для ведения подрывной деятельности на территории Республике. Отправившись на поиски торговца Кара Аффу, поставляющего сепаратистам республиканское оружие, Асока лишилась своего светового меча, который был похищен с её пояса. Постеснявшись сказать о пропаже Энакину, Асока решила поискать помощи на стороне и отправилась в Архивы Ордена джедаев, где встретила одного из самых старых мастеров джедаев и по совместительству специалиста по преступному миру Корусанта – Теру Сайнубе. Вместе джедаям удалось выследить похитителя, которым оказался патролианином по имени Баннаму, но меча у него уже не было - вор успел продать его Наку Муверсу. Переговорить с Нэком джедаи не успели, так как обнаружили его мертвым. Впрочем, в комнате, где лежало тело, пряталась некая Айона Марси, которая сказала джедаям, что убийцы уже ушли. Обыскивая помещение, Асока наткнулась на тереллианскую прыгунью Кэсси Крайр, у которой и был меч Асоки. Прыгунья напала на тогруту, но узнав, что девушка - джедай, выбила окно и попыталась убежать по крышам. Юной джедайке пришлось преследовать убийцу, используя все свои навыки обращения с Силой, полученные в ходе обучения. Используя силу, Асока почти поймала похитительницу меча, но в последний момент тириллианка запрыгнула в спидер, которым управляла её сообщница, и они вместе скрылись. В это же время мастер Сайнубе разоблачил Айону Мэрси, которая оказалась сообщницей Кэсси, но задержать её не удалось, она также бежала. Поскольку Тера Сайнубе незаметно прикрепил к плечу Айоны маячок, джедаи выследили сообщниц на вокзале. Обнаружив их в толпе пассажиров, джедаи приказали полицейским дроидам схватить беглянок, но Кэсси вырвалась, и Асоке пришлось преследовать её по крыше движущегося поезда. В конце концов, загнанная в угол наемница взяла в заложники двух тви'лек, мать и дочь и, угрожая им световым мечом, Кэсси потребовала, чтобы тогрута ушла с её дороги. Но на следующей остановке Кэсси Крайр встретил Тера Сайнубе, который в быстрой схватке разоружил наемницу, освободил заложников и вернул меч тогруте. thumb|Асока под влиянием Сына Возвращение на Фелуцию Позже Асока, Энэкин и Оби-Ван оправились на Фелуцию, поскольку был потерян контакт с медицинской станцией, находящейся на орбите планеты. По прибытии корабль джедаев был атакован и сбит несколькими дроидами-стервятниками, но джедаи успели катапультироваться до того, как их корабль столкнулся с поверхностью. Оказавшись на земле, они заметили на горизонте дым. Оказалось, что неподалеку находится небольшая деревня, жители которой выращивали весьма дорогое лекарственное растение – Силум. Фермеры-поселенцы столкнулись с проблемой в лице пиратов, возглавляемых Хондо Онакой, которые намеревались забрать часть их урожая и потому наняли для защиты четверых наемников: Суги, Эмбо, Сирипаса и Рюми Парамиту. Джедаи не хотели вмешиваться в дела деревни, боясь привлечь к жителям внимание сепаратистов, что могло бы кончиться для поселенцев гораздо трагичнее, нежели встреча с пиратами, но, лишенные корабля, они вынуждены были остаться в деревне и принять бой. Всемером джедаи и наемники подготовили деревню к обороне. Когда пираты вернулись, урожай уже был почти собран и спрятан, поселенцы обучены оказывать сопротивление, но основной удар приняли на себя именно наемники. Пираты нападали с двух сторон, но все их атаки были отражены, и тогда Хондо воспользовался припасенным танком, что бы обстреливать деревню с холма. Энакин вступил с ним в бой и победил лидера пиратов, обратив его в бегство. Во время осады были ранены Эмбо и Руми Парамита, а Сирипас лишился своего боевого скафандра, но в конечном счёт нападающие были отброшены, а джедаи на корабле наемников покинули планету. Спасение мастеров После неудачного покушения на жизнь Мейса Винду, Боба Фетт сумел уничтожить крейсер джедаев и бежать при помощи наемницы Орры Синг. Адмирал Киллиан отказался покинуть мостик терпящего бедствие корабля, который совершил аварийную посадку на планете Ванкор. Мейс Винду и Энакин Скайуокер отправились на поиски выживших, но в результате оба джедая оказались в ловушке в развалинах крейсера, а дроиду R2-D2 пришлось выручать их, в одиночку сражаясь с местной фауной и прибывшими на поиски уцелевших джедаев наёмниками во главе с Бобой Фетом и Оррой Синг. К счастью для джедаев R2-D2 выполнил свою задачу, и подошедшие на помощь Пло Кун и Асока Тано успели вызволить Мейса Винду и Энакина Скайуокера из-под завала за считанные секунды до того, как корабль взорвался. Асока в очередной раз проявила недюжинные способности к Силе, помогая Пло Куну удерживать огромный мостик крейсера, пока солдаты-клоны вытаскивали джедаев из-под завала. Уход из Ордена Джедаев После теракта в Храме джедаев, в ходе которого погибло шесть рыцарей, более двух десятков клонов и работников храма, а многие другие получили ранения, Энакину и Асоке было поручено расследовать происшествие и установить террориста. После недолгого расследования выяснилось, что террористом была Летта Тармонд, накормившая нано-дроидами собственного мужа — специалиста по технологиям, работника Храма джедаев, превратив его в мощную ходячую бомбу. Асока поймала Летту и выдала её властям. Во время допроса в тюрьме на Корусантской военной базе Летта заявила, что будет говорить только с Асокой. Пришедшая Асока уговорила террористку выдать главного инициатора теракта — джедая-предателя. Но кто-то применил к Летте удушение Силы, не дав ей выдать преступника. По иронии судьбы в камере была видеозапись, но почему-то без звука. Всё выглядело, как убийство осужденной джедаем. Асоку Тано арестовали. Перед началом следствия кто-то ещё раз подставил Асоку. Сначала ей была подброшена ключ-карта, с помощью которой она открыла дверь камеры. На командном пункте сектора тюрьмы Асока нашла свои мечи и оглушённых клонов. Прибывший на место клон-командир, исходя из увиденного, решил, что всё это устроила тогрута и поднял тревогу. Асока, пробираясь по внутренним помещениям базы, обнаружила ещё нескольких мёртвых клонов. Прибывший на место Скайуокер приказал стрелять оглушающими. Используя свои способности джедая, Асока с большим трудом скрылась от погони. Последними её видели капитан Рекс и Энакин. Асока бежала на нижние уровни Корусанта. Однако и там уже были разосланы её ориентировки. Скрываясь от полиции, Асока наткнулась на Вентресс, которая сначала решила сдать Асоку, но затем, в надежде на то, что реабилитированная Асока выступит за амнистирование Ассаж, стала помогать ей. Посланные на поиски Асоки Пло Кун и Энакин, а также две большие группы клонов, застали Вентресс и Асоку и начали преследование. Уйдя от погони, Асока сумела связаться с Баррис Оффи, которая тайно помогала ей. Баррис сообщила о том, что она нашла информацию о складе, с которого Летта взяла нано-дроидов (и где, возможно, мог находиться джедай-предатель). Доведя Асоку до склада, Ассаж исполнила свою часть договора. Но через короткое время кто-то напал на Вентресс и лишил её сознания, забрав маску и световые мечи. В облике Вентресс предатель напал на Асоку на складе. Дуэль на мечах спровоцировала взрыв, привлекший внимание клонов. Вскоре предатель оставил раненую Асоку прямо у бочек с нано-дроидами — ещё одно ложное доказательство вины Асоки. Там её оглушили и доставили в Храм. Решением Совета, отнесшегося к делу Асоки без особого сострадания, Тано была изгнана из Ордена и отдана под трибунал. Энакин занялся поисками Вентресс, которая, по словам Асоки, подставила её. Тем временем над Асокой начался суд. В защиту её выступала сенатор Амидала, в обвинение — Таркин. Энакин поймал Ассаж и выпытал у неё информацию. Ассаж рассказала ему о джедае, оглушившем её и отобравшем мечи, а также о том, что во время погони Асока общалась с Баррис. Энакин встретился с Баррис, которая и являлась джедаем-предателем, разоблачил её и после схватки на световых мечах обезоружил и сдал стражам Храма. Тем временем военный трибунал едва не приговорил Асоку к смертной казни, однако перед вынесением приговора в процесс вмешался Энакин, доставивший под стражей Баррис. Предательница во всём созналась и с Асоки были сняты все обвинения. Позднее Совет джедаев предложил Асоке вернуться в Орден, в разговоре с ней они упомянули, что судебный процесс стал для тогруты испытанием, которое она успешно преодолела, показав качества, достойные рыцаря-джедая. Однако Асока отказалась возвращаться — позднее в разговоре со Скайуокером она говорит, что утратила веру в себя, и хотя осознаёт, что, возможно, совершает ошибку, покидая орден, она должна действовать именно так. В этом же разговоре Энакин говорит, что понимает её желание покинуть орден — и Асока отвечает «я знаю». Её фраза даёт основания предположить, что Асоке было известно об отношениях между её наставником и Падме Амидалой. Дальнейшая судьба Асоки Тано неизвестна. Личность и черты характера thumb|171px Асока, несомненно, находится на светлой стороне Силы, но при этом подвержена эмоциям и часто поступает импульсивно. Она достаточно непосредственна, и могла впасть в уныние, если дела складывались не так, как ей хотелось (и наоборот, сохраняла способность искренне радоваться даже небольшим успехам и победам). Стремление к победе и некоторая агрессивность, которые она демонстрирует в ходе схваток, возможно, объясняются её принадлежностью к хищникам-тогрутам. В сражениях тогрута нередко относилась к противнику с пренебрежением, она могла вступить в бой с многочисленными врагами, а во время схватки с превосходящим её по силам противником нередко придумывала оппоненту оскорбительные прозвища (например, она назвала генерала Гривуса «ещё одной жестянкой»). Для получения необходимой информации тогрута неоднократно прибегала к угрозам, и хотя она не стремилась к жестокости, такое её поведение беспокоило Луминару Ундули (считавшую, что подобные действия недостойны джедая). Между Асокой и Скайуокером быстро установились неформальные отношения — тогрута стала называть Скайуокера «СкайРокер» ("Skyguy"), а он в ответ дал Асоке кличку «Шпилька». Асока относится к своему наставнику с восхищением и гордится тем, что является его ученицей (сам Энакин также относится к тогруте с симпатией). Характер Асоки такой же опрометчивый и безрассудный, как и у Энакина. Навыки и способности Владение световым мечом В качестве падавана, Асока была обучена фехтованию световым мечом, и несмотря на юный возраст, достигла значительных успехов в этом искусстве (по меньшей мере, существенно превышающих уровень среднего ученика). Асока предпочитала агрессивный, маневренный стиль ведения боя, который включал в себя стремительные атаки, быстрое перемещение, прыжки и уклонение от атак противника. Асока использовала технику стиля Атару, а также приемы с обратным хватом светового меча, характерные для стиля Шиен. Позднее, после появления у неё второго светового меча, Асока начала использовать технику стиля Джар'Кай. Навыки Силы Даже в качестве падавана Асока демонстрирует впечатляющий уровень владения Силой. Она активно применяет Силу в бою, для выполнения прыжков и прочих акробатических упражнений, способна применять такие умения, как телекинез и обман разума. Следует также отметить, что Асоку посещали видения будущего, что может свидетельствовать о имевшейся у неё способности к провидению. При этом есть основания предполагать, что способности тогруты ещё не достигли своего максимума по причине юного возраста и неоконченного обучения. Прочие способности * Асока умеет управлять спидером. * Асока умеет пилотировать космические корабли, в том числе боевые (Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» и Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор»). * Достоверно известно о имеющихся у неё навыках рукопашного бояпосле того, как Кэд Бэйн выбил у неё из руки световой меч, она сражалась с ним без оружия и владения холодным оружиемво время схватки с Дозором Смерти она фехтовала металлической трубой. Интересные факты * Асока — второй персонаж в мире «Звёздных войн» (по внутренней хронологии), применяющий обратный хват светового меча (то есть рукоятью вверх, лезвием вниз). Первым персонажем была Ади Галлия, член совета ордена джедаев, появившаяся в игре Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles на консоли PlayStation в 2000 году. Третий персонаж — Гален Марек из игры Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. Также стоит отметить, что Реван тоже иногда использовал обратный хват (как видно на некоторых изображениях), но неизвестно доподлинно, применял ли он его в бою. * Прозвище Асоки (Snips — ножницы, резать, острое), вероятно, связано с характерными чертами её характера — она слишком недисциплинированная, резкая и временами жестокая (то есть «остра» в своих поступках). * Асока покинула Орден джедаев, значит, она могла пережить Приказ 66. * Тано — это традиционный праздник в Корее. Появления *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''Meet Ahsoka Tano'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' mobile game *''Star Wars: Jedi Mind Tricks'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game *''Inside Job'' *''Keep the Faith!'' *''In Triplicate'' *''Terror on the Twilight'' *''Milk Run to Maarka!'' *''A Trooper's Tale'' *''A Little Help on Hakara'' *''Suited'' *''Prize Contender'' *''Repel All Boarders!'' *''Dug Out'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Children of the Force'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * * * * }} Неканоничные появления *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars advertisement'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''Do Clones dream of Electric Mynocks?'' *''A clone trooper always obeys orders'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Примечания Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Тогруты Категория:Женщины Категория:Поструусанские младшие джедаи Категория:Джедаи-коммандеры Категория:Пилоты Категория:Родившиеся в 36 ДБЯ